


慢慢喜欢你

by Mangoice



Category: cnjs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoice/pseuds/Mangoice
Kudos: 12





	慢慢喜欢你

摄氏零度

辽阔的冰原全部包裹在沉甸甸的积雪里。山脊两侧有茂密无边的低矮灌木林，每一根树叶都被冰雪裹成了一柄刀似的。风雪卷动着，在遒劲精干的树枝间来回呼啸，鹅毛般的大雪，将视线吹得一片苍茫。

巨大的寒冷凝固了所有的声音，除了尖锐的、时有时无的风声啸叫，空气中是一片寂静，无边无际的积雪仿佛来自天界的云，把大地包裹起来。

周震南躺在后座上翻了个身，难耐的呼吸一声沉过一声。在数次失败之后，姚琛终于放弃了重新启动车子的想法，任由它沉寂在冰原里。很快落了一层积雪，张扬的正红色悍马变得斑驳。怕油箱再冻住，姚琛下车又往里面加了瓶防冻剂。

带着一身风雪上车，他无暇顾及自己，当下抽出车钥匙，调正了座椅，一步跨到后座，来探周震南的额头。小孩有点低烧，此刻三千米海拔的空气压迫之下，他的不适被放大无数倍，酝酿着在体内发酵，让他喘出沉甸甸的浊气。

额头上一层薄汗，小孩的手都烫起来。姚琛捏着他的手团在掌心揉，又贴在自己脸上。仿佛还带着冰原的风，他冰冰凉，身上还有辛辣的烟味。

周震南下意识往他身上贴，靠近那处低温，用自己的嘴唇去寻他的，被含住唇瓣吮吸。姚琛将周震南从厚重的羊毛毯里剥出来，拉开冲锋衣把他裹在怀里，额头贴着周震南的，带有安抚性的用舌尖舔他上颚。小孩烧的晃神就不知轻重，被他刺激到，糯白的牙齿磕上他舌头，有点痛，姚琛就低低地笑。

“想要了？”他问出口，却没等到回答。小孩喟叹一声，急不可耐地将双手绕上姚琛的脖颈，把自己送到他面前。

“不行啊，宝宝。给你哥打电话了，马上人就来。”姚琛鼻尖蹭他鼻尖，有一下没一下的亲他。

周震南急得要哭，说话带了颤音：“......行的，行......”他将姚琛抱得更紧，伸手下去解他皮带，两人严丝合缝贴在一起。

隔了一扇玻璃的外面是零下十几度的冰原，他们的呼吸却都是潮湿灼热的。

姚琛右手撑在车后座上，将人放在羊绒毯上进入他。小孩搂在他脖子后面的手微微颤着，发梢都湿透了，说不出什么别的话来，一声叠一声地叫他名字。姚琛低头蹭他满是汗的脸：“疼不疼？”

周震南点头，又很快摇头，声音黏在嗓子里：“......你动。”姚琛就收回右手将他的头发草草掖到耳后，亲亲他小脸，把人捞到自己怀里，手从衣领伸进去揉他。突然顶到那块地方，小孩猛地绞紧了他，姚琛手就重了些，捏的他嘶了一声：“你轻点呀......别捏了......”

“嗯。”姚琛答应着亲他，手劲倒是轻了点，还是捏来揉去的，小孩皮肤滑，发着烧，温温热的嫩得很，就是不想放手。

车子在雪原中抛锚，又停了这多时，空调造起来的温暖空间在逐渐失去效用。姚琛怕冻到他，加快了速度，等周震南潮红着脸泄了身就退出来，再一件件给他穿好衣服，裹上毯子搂在怀里亲。

小孩嘴唇发干，姚琛就拿了保温杯来，含着水喂他。周震南喝饱了水，伸出一只胳膊来抱他，小小声地问他怎么办，要不要自己用手给他弄。

姚琛就抵着他额头发笑，说宝宝真乖，逗得小孩红着脸捶他。最后还是小孩帮着弄的，周震南手腕都酸了他才好。

给他擦干净了手，姚琛就把他白嫩的指头含在嘴里吮。

“脏不脏啊？”周震南假装嫌弃他，又想起来什么似的捏他嘴唇，“你没跟我哥说我在这吧？”

姚琛只觉得小孩傻得可爱：“宝宝，不说你在这的话，我能请得动你哥？”

周震南立时坐直了，从羊绒毯里挣出来打理自己头发，几缕翘着老是不服帖，他气得又去打姚琛：“都怪你，老是揉我头发，我哥一眼就看出来了......”

姚琛就用双手捧着他肉嘟嘟的脸，吧唧一口亲在嘴上：“好看。”小孩脸上飞红，得意的神色收不住：“就你会哄。”

两人闹了一会，外面响起了不同于风雪咆哮的巨大轰鸣。姚琛戴好帽子下了车，头顶一架直升机盘旋，两路车队已经在悍马后面停好。

夏之光从最前面那辆车上下来，戴着护目镜看不清表情。他几步就走过来，一拳打在姚琛肩头，姚琛被力道震得后退了几步，吓得周震南连忙推开车门跳下来：“哥！”

夏之光见到人才摘了护目镜，语气严肃地吓唬他：“又不听话到处跑，被困住了吧。我要是来晚了，你就得冻成冰柱子变成标本留在这。”

周震南哼哼唧唧的扑进他怀里，抬头看他哥，眉毛皱成川字，眼里却有露出马脚的笑意，于是甜甜地喊他：“那你这不是来了嘛。”没等夏之光再开口，小孩伸手捂住他的嘴，“谢谢哥。”

他向后伸手去勾姚琛的手，被夏之光一眼看穿：“他不许上来，去另一辆车。”

周震南登时就要变脸，眼眶里已经蓄了泪，是他惯用的把戏，却轻易唬住他哥。夏之光睁一只眼闭一只眼地抬手一挥，小孩就乐滋滋地勾着姚琛的胳膊上了车。

【钟意你】  
五月初的天气，大西北高原上还是积雪冰封，北方已经有了很烈的暑气。从青海那边刚回来没两天，姚琛就得回军营。

明明俩人在家里说得好好的，可一到军区周震南就变卦了。小孩紧跟着他下了车，跑着追上来扑进他怀里，感冒还没好全，枕在他肩上红了眼眶：“不许接任务，不能出北京。”

姚琛牢牢接住他，偏头蹭小孩毛茸茸的小脑袋：“犯困了？是不是还没睡醒。”周震南闷闷地应了一声。今天他得去报道，自己早上五点就跟着爬起来，摇摇晃晃坐了俩小时车才到军区。可舍不得他的委屈也是实打实的，已经从周震南的视线里流出来浸到姚琛身上了。

姚琛心里软得不行，嘬他已经红透的耳朵尖：“那宝宝抬头看我一眼。乖，马上报道去了。”周震南呜呜呜的更委屈了：“......不行，我都哭丑了。”

姚琛就把他的小脸转过来，曲起手指弹他黏在额头上的刘海，越看越觉得好看。小孩眼里水汪汪的写满舍不得，就这么看着他，哭得鼻子都红了。姚琛心一动，抬手把墨绿色常服外套罩上两人头脸，结结实实亲了上去。

周震南心里揣着主意，回去之后给他爸打了半个小时电话。打第一通的时候夏司令在开会，是警务员接的，他就没继续打，抱着手机等了二十来分钟，等电话打过来先撒娇，爸爸辛不辛苦，天气热了爸爸不要中暑云云，哄得夏司令心花怒放，答应了他搬去军区大院住都不算，挂了电话还跟警务员感叹了好半天幼子乖顺。

周震南比夏之光小了一轮多，妈妈是爸爸的续弦，算是老来得子，他跟妈妈姓。哥哥自小长在军区当然就读军校，毕业就领兵上刀山。而他受家人宠爱肆意妄为，将将十九岁，学画画，是四九城里最无忧无虑的小魔王。

小魔王折戟在三亚。

15岁那年冬天，妈妈带他出来旅游，打发多余的寒假，他趁妈妈去SPA的时候偷偷溜出酒店，从海滩乘摩托艇出发去附近的小岛。回程出了点意外，碰上鲸群，摩托艇闪避时侧翻了。说来也巧，他哥带领的小队就在那块海域训练。

姚琛将人捞上岸时受了惊吓，抱着他不撒手。他没办法，对着个不点大的小孩不能来硬的，就吓唬人说再不放手就把他抱回家了。没想到周震南抬头看他，眼睛晶晶亮地说好，反正当天的训练已经结束，他就陪着玩了半天。

夏之光是没想到自己带了四年的精锐小队，副队只一天就被小孩撬走了。

“调档是什么意思？”现下在宾馆大厅，周震南趴在姚琛背上问。姚琛把人往上搂了搂，偏头告诉他：“我的档案在重庆，要去北京得先办手续。”

“好。”小孩举着电话打给爸爸，问家里缺警卫员吗？问完了才想起来应该先问姚琛，“你是不是警卫员？”

姚琛只觉得他可爱：“我是觉得你哥进部队这么多年，应该是不用再训警卫员了。”周震南一拍脑门，是哦！于是赶紧告诉爸爸，不是警卫员，是个好厉害的兵。

人是调到北京了，就是老得出任务。周震南还是个需要耗费很多精神在学习上的中学生，三天两头见不到人，愁得他有点消瘦。

最后一节晚自习了，数学老师在讲月考的题：P点匀速运动经过B点回到A点。

小孩听着听着就有点委屈，P点经过了那么多点都回来了，姚琛怎么还不回来啊？都三个多月没见了。不能深想，一想就要哭，他抬手擦擦眼泪，觉得自己好像有点脆弱了，于是决定先坚强一下。等他再抬头时下课铃响了，姚琛就倚在门边看他。

周震南简直快要跳起来，雀跃着欢呼了一声，攥着小拳头扑了上去。直到闻见人身上的硝味才算是有了实感，他埋在姚琛颈窝里掉金豆豆：“哎呀，哎呀。”

姚琛没听懂他要说什么，黏黏糊糊一律划为撒娇。小孩穿的短裤，吊在膝盖上十几公分，腿都露在外面，他一手兜着人，一手把自己外套围到他腰上，拎着书包带人回家。

回家路上碰见不少背着书包等在那的学生，姚琛记得小孩学校有校车，于是问怀里的人：“他们都不用回家吗？”周震南捏他鼻梁：“人家等对象呢，我们几个年级都不一起放学。”

姚琛就问他：“那有人堵你吗？”小孩点了点头，怕他误会又马上补充：“我知道他们想干嘛，我都不跟他们走的。”

姚琛存了心逗他，故意皱眉：“哦？那今天怎么跟我走了？”

周震南一脸“不跟你走我傻呀”的表情：“机会难得，当然要好好珍惜啦！”

【一场泪热】

姚琛这次报道，是回来当教官的。人在外漂了整四年，回京的次数一个巴掌就数完了，连周震南高考那几个月都没请下假回来，窝在深山里蹲点。

那时候小孩想他想得狠了，跑到司令部找爸爸，眼巴巴地求到一个通话权。电话直到晚上十一点多才打通。姚琛爬到榕树上接的，跟一条蛇对峙良久，不敢让，怕一动信号就断了。

是真的还小，电话通了只知道哭，磕磕绊绊半天才说出一句好想你了，惹得姚琛也眼眶一热。耳边是他哭得停不下来的喘息声，姚琛就想，上次见到小孩是什么时候？

得五个多月前了吧，回北京拿红头文件。真是紧赶慢赶挤出来的一个小时，半夜三点多才到家，小孩早就睡着了。姚琛蹲在床边看了会儿他的睡颜，在人脸上亲了一口就走了。真是怎么看怎么放不下，再多待会儿真舍不得走。

不敢告诉他睡着的时候自己回去过，怕他又要哭。其实就算是不告诉他，他又哪里哭得少了？

姚琛望着圆圆的月亮，电话里小孩还在哭。他成年那天、第一次办个人画展那天，自己都没赶上。人是长高了，过自己肩膀一点点，但是没重多少，他吃的那些东西都到哪儿去了？

“......你还听到吗？”周震南鼻音很重，应该是哭累了，想起来要跟他说话。

姚琛垂了眼睛，把一点泪花掩住，轻声回答：“嗯，听着呢。”

去青海是最后一次了。这几年小队折损了不少人，他每次都跟夏之光承诺绝对把自己保下来，却次次都往最前面冲，落了一身的伤。

“这不是还有条命吗？多少兄弟都没机会再见父母一面了。”姚琛难得喝酒，在参加完一个战友的葬礼后和夏之光续摊儿，连个下酒菜都没有，俩人话也没讲几句，空酒瓶摆了一桌子。

夏之光扭开领口的风纪扣，眼睛通红：“哥......我该喊你一句哥，你比我还大两岁。小宝有多喜欢你不用别人再说了，瞎子都能看出来。你要是没了，他不知道要闹成什么样子。”

姚琛没说话，又吹了一瓶白的，太阳穴有点烧的感觉，才晓得人是清醒着的。

“他有好多画本子，全是画的你，我爸都没这待遇。”夏之光撑着脑袋，已经有点醉了，“这次是夏司令的意思。姚琛同志，长居一线十四年，在打击毒贩这条长线战争中居功至伟，立下了汗马功劳，可以退了。”

姚琛摸着装在口袋里的肩章，细细的纹路印在掌心是滚烫的。入伍这些年，皑皑雪山、浩浩冰川、曲折江流，他都一一丈量过。踏上那些土地，就有一往无前的勇气，他是真的抱着必死的决心，才在无数次与死神擦肩而过的交锋中凯旋。

所幸最后一次冲在前线的任务，他的完成度仍是无可挑剔的。唯一的意料之外是周震南不清楚从哪知道的姚琛在海西，一个人买了机票飞到西宁，又坐了一天的大巴，直接到了镇子上才联系他。

本来是带着小孩看看雪原，没想到还有漏网之鱼。姚琛接到情报的时候人已经进山了，索性就直接开车赶人，他挑的车打眼，张扬的正红色悍马跑在雪道上像一条小飞龙。小孩什么内情也不知道，但坐在急速跑起来的车里，看着车尾肆扬的雪花，兴奋得欢呼起来。

夏之光领着车队把剩下那几条漏网之鱼逮到时，姚琛带着已经玩嗨了的周震南跑到了山谷里。小孩迟来的高原反应发作起来，姚琛才向他求救。好在并不严重，夏之光看到还能卖娇的鬼灵精才松了一口气。

在回程的飞机上，姚琛跟周震南说了以后再不上前线的决定。设想过千百种他听到消息之后的反应，但没想到会是这一种。

小孩怔忡着睁大了眼望了他一会儿，吧嗒吧嗒掉下泪来，一个字也不讲，泪珠子断了线似的流。姚琛的心酸软得像揉皱了又被摊开碾过似的，将人揽进怀里抱紧了。

周震南脸贴上他温热的脖颈才反应过来，不敢确信似的问：“......真的不走了吧？是真的吧？”姚琛开口，声音是涩的：“不走了，陪着你。”

小孩一口咬在他肩膀上，下了狠劲儿，力道顺着肌肤脉络扎进姚琛心里去了。姚琛知道他是在发泄，就由着他咬。

咬够了才松口，周震南掰着指头开始数姚琛欠他重要的事情有多少件：成年礼没来，画展没来，两个除夕都不在......

姚琛就搂着他，下巴搁在小孩头顶，他数一件姚琛就掌着他的手打自己一下。数着数着小孩又开始掉眼泪，伸手摸他肩膀上的咬痕：“疼不疼啊？”

姚琛抵上他额头：“好疼，怎么赔我？”

周震南抽噎着小小声说了句对不起，然后亲了上来。

【处处吻】  
周震南随他哥，最讲求办事效率。当天下午就搬进了军区大院。虽然就他们俩住，也得有个家的样子，夏之光正好在短休，就差人来帮小孩收拾了。  
姚琛晚上回来在门口换拖鞋。小孩光着脚从卫生间出来，两手还是湿的，见到是他回来了，小步跑过来往人身上挂。姚琛早就习惯了，稳稳接住他。小孩指挥着他将几个房间都转了一通，然后讨表扬似的冲他眨眼睛：“地毯都是我选的呢。”  
姚琛亲他一口当奖励，然后看着满屋子雪白的长绒羊毛地毯，思索着这个材料是不是很吸味儿？自己以后回来第一件事应该是先进卫生间洗个澡，才不至于染得满屋子训练场上的味。  
周震南看他不在状态，双手揪住他耳朵凑上去问：“在想什么！”  
“汗味。”姚琛下意识回答。小孩听见这话就缩回了手，皱着眉闻了闻自己手腕：“没有呀！我洗了手的！”  
姚琛左手掌着小孩后脑来了个深吻，亲完后抵着他额头看他眼睛，直望进人心里去：“宝宝香得很。”  
周震南小脸红扑扑的好看，催着让他去洗澡。姚琛故意收紧了手臂：“宝宝好香，不想放手了怎么办？”小孩嘴角的笑意藏不住，看着他眼睛说：“那我陪你吧？”

俩人都心猿意马的，洗着洗着姚琛的手就变了方向，专挑他受不住的地方揉。周震南嘤呜着软在他身上直往下沉，被亲的迷瞪瞪的。姚琛怕他闷着会呼不过气来，吮了一下小孩的舌尖之后放开了，可周震南追过来缠着他还要亲。

姚琛的呼吸滚烫，蒸得小孩轻飘飘的，觉得自己要溺在他的吻里。

把人抱上床的时候周震南困得眼睛都睁不开了，还惦记着跟他说早上走的时候一定要喊醒自己，姚琛将人搂进怀里安心睡觉，吻着他眼皮说好。

第二天早上七点，姚琛收拾完了要走的时候来喊宝宝起床了。周震南被从甜梦中叫醒，委委屈屈的发起床气，连早安吻都不给他亲。小孩全然忘记了昨晚是谁先不知分寸硬要招惹的，  
揉着眼睛怪他弄得自己哪里都疼，说着说着掀开了被子，一截白嫩的纤腰上有不少斑驳，是姚琛没收住力道留下的青紫痕迹。 

姚琛无奈叹气，拿指腹蹭他小脸：“拿你怎么办才好。下次我轻点，宝宝别生气了好不好？”他语气太诚恳，周震南别扭着点头，说那你今天早点回来给我做饭吃。姚琛看他气消了，点了一下自己左脸：“乖，我马上去训练场了，宝宝来亲一口。”小孩就拽着他的衣领，一口亲上他嘴唇。

美院的课不多，原先姚琛出任务不在家的时候，周震南在画室经常一待就待上一整天。小孩本来就吃得少，待在画室就更不怎么吃了，胃一直不太好。

姚琛仔细问过医生，说是要少吃多餐，养胃急不得，食养最好。可小孩挑食得很，喜欢的才多吃两口，不爱吃的一筷子都不碰。姚琛每次带他吃饭只觉得跟喂猫一样，小孩吃了两三口就喊饱了饱了，放筷子了也不下桌，托着腮看姚琛吃，还跟他说哪个菜好吃你多吃点，比自己吃饭还上心。  
  
他拜托给小孩做午饭的阿姨买了豆子带到家里来，每天早上走之前照着医生给的食谱搭配好把豆子泡上，请阿姨中午给小孩煮各种粥。可还没出一周呢，阿姨就跟姚琛打电话说小孩不喝粥，每次只抿一点点。

姚琛没辙了，只能每天晚上回来泡一把豆子，第二天起来打成豆浆哄小孩喝了再走。周震南被灌了三天豆浆，第四天早上把自己裹进被子里不肯出来：“我不喝！喝了打嗝都是大豆的味儿！”

“宝宝乖，今天是红豆，舒缓心脏疲劳的。”姚琛耐心地跟他讲道理，试图把人从被子里捞出来，两人力量相差悬殊，周震南轻易被抓住。他紧抿着嘴，眼神坚定地表达坚决不喝的决心。

姚琛看了他一眼，自己喝一口豆浆，然后低头喂给他。小孩一脸愤懑，手抵在胸口推他，简直就是耍流氓！姚琛直亲到他放弃抵抗才停，还不忘说他好乖。

周震南觉得有点丢脸，气鼓鼓的转过头不去看他。姚琛一眼看穿他在想什么，捏了捏小孩的脸：“这叫正当利用一切手段达到目的，下次不配合接着亲。”

周震南脸红红，突然发现豆浆也没那么难喝。

姚琛在军区基地就职，不是军校，但因为是正儿八经的军区，一切规章制度比军校更严，网路会受限，通话也受监控管制。周震南知道会被监控，连给他打电话都觉得不自在。他的课排的又满，上午挑新兵，下午练尖子，晚上还得去训一会儿军犬。除开晚上睡觉，俩人能待一起的时间好少。

偏偏姚琛还是个仗义得不得了的。

基地有轮值制度，每个教官值二十天。本来姚琛是第二个，但第一个当值的陈教官，他妻子的预产期就这几天了，姚琛就替他值了班。这下可好，连着四十天回不了家。

周震南知道之后傻眼了，在电话那边连声问怎么不跟我商量商量呀？姚琛就跟他解释：“陈教官家里要迎来一个小宝宝了，爸爸得在场，对不对？”

小孩急了，讲话都有点语无伦次的，也顾不得有没有其他人会听到他们的对话了，声音里已经带了哭腔：“他去陪他的宝宝了，那我呢？你的宝宝呢？”

“对不起宝宝，你别哭好不好？”姚琛听着他讲话的颤音，心里发酸，感觉又像是回到了刚开始的时候。

他出任务经常是在西南或者各种边境，距离太远，条件又实在有限，俩人能联系的方式就是通话而已。小孩知道不能打扰他，都是姚琛打回去的，每次都是刚响一声就被接起来，像是一直等在电话那头一样。有时候碰上紧急情况，刚接通也只能挂断，只来得及听到一声小孩喊的“哥哥”。

姚琛攥紧了手机，想着该说什么能止住他的眼泪，却发现什么都说不出，小孩有多委屈多可怜，自己心里最清楚。

出乎意料的是，周震南没有接着哭，姚琛一听就知道他在憋着眼泪，鼻音好重：“我原谅你了。哥哥以后可不可以再多喜欢我一点？”

“好，我保证。”姚琛只觉得自己的心都被他话语里的珍惜烫了一下。

拿你怎么办才好。

每次在画室的时候，周震南就会很频繁地想起以前的事情。可能因为初吻在这里？他想着想着觉得脸上有点烫，放下笔刷揉了揉脸。

初吻在这里。

周震南上高中后又学了水粉，是他的国画老师建议的。他原先专画国画，教他的刘老先生是夏司令请的国画大家，带了小孩近十年，刘先生觉得他再修修水粉的话，对墨色晕染的理解会更透彻，对小孩考学校也有帮助。

于是周震南每周除了学校和先生家里，要去的地方又多了一个画室。

画室的任老师是个很和善的中年男人，喜欢给他们放上世纪的老电影，让他们将出现的黑白画面填充上自己脑海中的颜色，最好能有自己的理解。

今天放的是《魂断蓝桥》。周震南画了女主角赴死的那一幕，将画面描绘得鲜妍又艳丽，他在落款的时候，执着地又勾了一棵椰子树。

任老师觉得他很有想法，可伦敦怎么会有椰子树？于是请周震南讲一讲他的奇思妙想。

“我很喜欢三亚，那里有很多椰子树。我觉得这个故事也可以发生在那儿。”周震南讲完后慢慢红了脸，任老师与他交换一个眼神，了悟了小孩心中所想：“三亚是个浪漫的地方，有美好的回忆也很难得，希望你永远珍藏美好。”

小孩点点头，老师于是说今天就到这里，同学们回家注意安全。其他人拿上东西就离开了，周震南收拾好画具，起身走到窗边给司机打电话，因为每次上课的时长不确定，他就跟司机说上完课再通知他来接。

电话还没拨出去，身后伸出一只手来摁住了他的。周震南一回头，是姚琛。

“这么喜欢三亚？”姚琛看着他的眼睛，。周震南缓慢的点头，脸上越来越红：“......因为三亚给了我最好的礼物。”

姚琛是高中生周震南在三亚得到的一份礼物。因为美好，所以喜欢。

听见他的回答，姚琛俯身握住小孩的腰贴近自己，他好小，只到自己胸口，要仰着头看他。周震南的腰被他手握住，隔着毛衣都觉得他手指好冷：“你在外面等了多久？”

“就一会儿。”姚琛简短地回答。小孩不信，只待了一会儿怎么知道说了三亚。可是姚琛没给他继续追问的机会，慢慢压着他的胸口靠了上来，周震南觉得身边的氧气被抽走了，很闷。

“姚琛......” 

“嗯？”姚琛贴上他的嘴唇，在亲他，吮他温软的唇瓣。

周震南当下大脑宕机，是初吻，他好惊慌，不知道该不该张嘴。姚琛吮他的唇瓣，用舌尖去探寻他口中每一处，直到周震南软倒在他怀里，觉得自己快要呼吸不过来了才被放开。

“宝宝。”姚琛抱着他，声音里带着笑，“下次记得要闭眼。”

小孩晕晕乎乎的，有好多话想问，挑了个最紧要的脱口而出：“你喜欢我吗？”

姚琛郑重回答：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”他的声音好近好近，周震南其他要问的话都哽在喉咙里，只会跟着重复了，想了想又补充一句，“我最爱你。”

【爱与诚】  
在周震南珍藏的美好记忆里，除了日光和煦的三亚，还有永远四季如春的昆明。

阳春三月，画室的任老师带着他们去昆明写生。周震南一路都欢欣，因为姚琛在百色出任务，开车只需要七个小时左右，怎么都能见一面吧？说不定还能赶上给他过生日呢。小孩这样想着，愈发高兴了，连带着飞机餐都变得顺口了不少。

刚下飞机，周震南就发现没他想的那么简单，向来温和的昆明的天气，竟然在下大雨。等到了镇子上，他划着手机屏幕查看实时预报，发现显示的是晴天呀，可天上飘着的乌云和淅淅沥沥的雨丝都在反驳天气预报呈现的数据。

“是会有这样的情况，‘百里不同天’，你的数据可能还在其他市区哦。”任老师在给同学们发雨伞，周震南是他们里最小的，到他这里时顺便向懵懂的小孩普及了生活小常识。

接待他们的是一个广东老板，在这里开了几千亩的花圃，品种相当齐全。即使是连日阴雨，但气温渐渐升起来，也已经开了半山的花。周震南嗅着花香，只觉得湿漉漉的空气也是甜的，心情变好了一些。

花圃老板看上去很喜欢周震南，跟任老师说这个乖仔像他孙孙，问他多大，有无有14岁？周震南很敏感，强调自己已经十六岁，才不是什么都不懂的小孩。老板笑着递给他一根棒棒糖：“十六岁，卜卜脆，乖仔好得意呀。”他接过棒棒糖，听懂了这句说他可爱的话，红着脸说了句谢谢。

住的地方有一个宽敞的院子，周震南最小，先挑了房间。他选的那间在四楼南面，做了一个很大的飘窗，可以望见更远处的山和绵延的红色花田，是玫瑰。小孩哪里见过这样漫山遍野的灿烂景象，满目璀璨的暗红漫开来，遥遥的数排烟灰色山峦像晕在水里的墨点，泛着青灰的好看。他几下支好画架，照着景画了起来。

天公不作美，待在镇子上的这几天任老师带着他们最远只去到半山，再往深了进怕会有危险，就简单在花圃外转了转。饶是这样，小孩也兴奋得不行，拍了好多照片，每天画到半夜三四点都不觉得枯燥。

可转眼日子到了22号，天气已经放晴，周震南却有点慌慌的，他联系不上姚琛，不晓得他们在广西用什么号码。他哥三天前给家里去过电话，别的没多讲，只说任务顺利，关照他在昆明好好玩别被虫子咬了。

还没来得及问问姚琛呢。小孩挂掉电话，有点遗憾。

今天去了寨子里采风，舟车劳顿了一天，晚上回来已经很迟了，将近十一点。其实乏得很，周震南却睡不着，惆怅着坐在窗边挤颜料，想画一画白天见到的那只猎鹰。

有点饿，还有点想姚琛。

姚琛的车开到镇子上已经十一点半了，他想着小孩应该睡了，就只给任老师打了电话。

“他房间在四楼？”姚琛叼着烟，连着四十多个小时没睡，精神有点飘，拿烟压一压。得到肯定的回答之后姚琛收了电话，没告诉其他人自己今晚就到，他只说明天来看看周震南。

怪不得小孩喜欢这地方。姚琛左手搭在车窗上，夜风灌进来都是香的，扑面的甜味儿醉人得很。

他下了车，先打量了一圈儿小孩住的地方，铁门已经锁了，院子很大，拴了三条狗，院子后面还有柴房，大概两层楼高。四楼只有两个房间亮着灯，西面一个南面一个，姚琛盘算着西面那个朝向的花开得不盛，小孩不会选，于是将肩膀上的绑带紧了紧，把手机压进常服内口袋里，两手撑着院墙和柴房的墙，一借力翻上了柴房的屋顶。

院子里的狗突然叫了两声。

周震南有点好奇，端着碗到飘窗边准备看看是什么，窗子突然从外面打开，姚琛跳了进来。小孩吓了一跳，震惊得碗都端不住，险些洒了自己一身。

“你怎么来的呀！”周震南眼睛睁得溜圆，瞳仁黑闪闪的。

“有空调架。”姚琛简单告诉他，先把小孩的碗接了放在一边桌子上，又关上飘窗，这才转过身来搂人。

周震南顾不上刚吃了两口的土豆粉，开心地扑进他怀里。姚琛也好想他，拥着人亲了又亲，渐渐地手也从他睡衣下摆摸了进去，把人摁在了铺着绒毯的飘窗上。他手指上有茧，摸在身上酥酥麻麻的，小孩被亲的透不过气了，绕在他脖颈上的手软软的松了下来。姚琛如梦初醒，暗骂自己一句，直接翻身向后仰倒在地上，肩膀撞上桌子腿，好沉闷的一声响。

小孩吓得懵了，好半天才坐起来问他怎么不亲了。

姚琛站起来说没事，把周震南抱到床上，准备照顾他睡觉。

“哥哥......你不要紧吧？”周震南默默红了脸，刚刚俩人贴得太紧，他明明感觉到姚琛已经起了反应，不知道为什么停，只好攥着他衣服问一句，“要继续吗？我可以......”  
  
姚琛胡乱揉了揉小孩的头发，把人紧紧搂在怀里：“乖，睡觉，什么也别想了。”  
  
小孩哦了一声，自发自觉地缠了上来，在他胸口蹭来蹭去的。姚琛的呼吸沉又重，把人往上搂了搂，抵着他额头：“宝宝乖，别闹了，睡觉。”  
  
虽然他说了可以，但是姚琛舍不得。  
  
周震南点头，又凑上去亲了他一下：“哥哥，生日快乐。”  
  
这下姚琛的眼里满是温柔之色了。  
  
  
  
  
  
周震南天没亮的时候模模糊糊醒了过来，摸到身边没有人，他一下子坐了起来，一摸被子是冷的，人早没在这儿了，眼泪就掉了下来。  
  
哭着哭着被人亲了一口，周震南睁开眼，姚琛蹲在床边看着他。小孩伸手要抱，委委屈屈地往他身上贴，眼泪流得更凶了：“我还以为你又走了。”  
  
“对不起宝宝，生物钟习惯了早起。”姚琛把人搂在怀里，“走的时候一定会告诉你。”  
  
周震南在他颈窝埋了一会儿，没开灯，房间里很暗。小孩缓过来之后凑上去摸索着亲他，姚琛只当他在求安抚，耐心回吻。这次是周震南先伸的手，他摸到姚琛侧肋的伤疤，眼睛就又湿漉漉的了。  
  
“疼吗？”他声音发颤，好长一条刀口痊愈后浅浅的疤，摸着感觉热热的。  
  
“习惯了，不疼。”姚琛话刚出口就意识到不对，可周震南眼泪已经掉下来，滴在他手臂上是滚烫的：“你怎么不小心一点呀。”小孩轻易带入自己，平时磕磕绊绊都要难受好久，这么长一条伤疤该多疼啊。  
  
姚琛不知道怎么回答，只好吻住他，将他的话都吞进胃里储藏。小孩的手揽上他脖颈，慢慢从坐着的姿势自己挪成跪坐在床上，只想离他近一点，再近一点。  
  
  
  
姚琛以前被调侃的时候，总觉得谈恋爱嘛，不就那么回事儿，没遇上心爱的姑娘他也不抱怨，世界上这么多人，哪能个个都遇见真爱不是。他那时候从没想过，会遇见这么个小孩。  
  
一开始只是救人，后来甚至刻意疏远过一阵子，有很艰险的任务都抢着去，做了很长时间的心理准备才决定靠近。毕竟要承担另一个人的一生，尤其还是个一切都没有定数的小孩，实在有些沉重。  
  
那天在画室亲了他，小孩藏不住事，一路都兴奋。被他哥嗅出不对劲，背着他找了姚琛“谈谈”。两人在训练场“切磋”了一个下午，姚琛到底实战经验更丰富，将夏之光擒臂上勾掀翻在地上，险胜。  
  
夏之光站起来之后毫不客气地给他来了个过肩摔，压着姚琛恶狠狠地威胁：“小宝不懂事找了你，你敢对他不好让他哭我就扒了你的皮。”  
  
他后来给周震南讲的时候，小孩笑得见牙不见眼，说哥哥对我最好啦，我好喜欢好喜欢你。  
  
做好了万全的准备才会告诉他，从前没有过别人，此后也不会再有别人。我愿意做出承诺倾尽一生对待的人是你。  
  
是你，只有你。  
  
  
  
进入他的时候姚琛脑子里只有一个念头，要是他哥知道小孩现在哭得有多惨，自己一定死无全尸。周震南脸上湿漉漉的，姚琛分不清是热的还是疼的，但小孩一睁眼就滚下来两行泪，应该是疼的。  
  
“宝宝疼吗？我出来。”姚琛抱着他，连连吻他眼皮。  
  
周震南白着一张脸抿着唇摇头，心想这个事怎么能这么疼。他入学早，比班上其他人都小个一两岁，但男生间闲聊的话题并不会刻意避开他，他们绘声绘色的描述常常让周震南红着脸捂耳朵避开，小孩人不点大，倒是什么事都一清二楚的。本以为应该是件很美好的事，现在他满脑子只觉得这么疼的事怎么他们都愿意做。  
  
疯了疯了。  
  
更奇怪的是，自己好像也疯了，疼得要命也不想他停下来。  
  
周震南完全吃不住他的劲儿，全身都颤。姚琛也忍得很辛苦，小孩太敏感，完全放松不了。两人都是满头的汗，初春的季节，屋子里的空气变得潮湿又闷热。  
  
“宝宝？”姚琛吮着小孩侧颈的皮肤，模模糊糊地喊他，手掌顺着他脊骨一节节下移。小孩看着轻飘极了，但很有肉感，身上的皮肤幼滑柔嫩，姚琛的手按在他身上抚弄，渐渐的带了些力道，让周震南都恍惚起来，不自觉地迎合他。  
  
姚琛有虎牙，磨在身上的时候有点痛感，这种刺激让周震南觉得真实，他抱紧姚琛，确认他就在自己身边，在说爱他。  
  
周震南双腿打颤，湿润的，柔软的，细腻的，却完全相信他。  
  
过了很长时间痛感才褪去，情潮席卷而来，小孩开始发出细细的呻吟声。姚琛沉浸在一层层陌生而又温暖的包裹中，不断冲撞到小孩身体的深处。眼里只有他粉红的脸，手下只有他柔软的身体，心里也只有他一个人。  
  
“我爱你。”姚琛看着他的眼睛，像是在说一句誓言。  
  
周震南觉得自己一颗稚嫩的小小心脏像洋溢着爱神的津血似的，化成了一朵含苞的玫瑰，被雨露催出漾着甜蜜的柔波。  
  
“我也爱你。”

「历历万乡」 

小孩喜欢撒娇，姚琛一早就知道。但此刻捏着他踝骨，姚琛只想再用点力，听他破碎的呻-吟滚出来掉落在地上是那么柔软的声响。

埋在他身体里的感觉很奇妙，一半是脆弱，一半是温暖，像是抽第一口烟时喉口触碰到的炽烫。他冷白的皮相此刻暖成嫣红，不成调的呻-吟勾着姚琛的呼吸纠缠。

姚琛去拉小孩手臂的时候是抖着手的，比他第一次开枪都要紧张。看他疼得又哭又落汗，姚琛觉得他像极了自己在草原上看见的羔羊，颤抖的，稚嫩的，绵软的，珍贵的。

窗外天光渐亮，小孩开始感受到愉悦，姚琛一句爱他就惹得他又紧了身体。周震南觉得自己都被他眼神里的温度烫到，像是沉溺在初见那天湍急的海水里，身体微微颤抖，更向他怀中贴去。

“哥哥......”周震南揽着他，温热的呼吸洒落在姚琛后颈，“我什么时候才能长大？”

姚琛在吮他细嫩的皮肤：“......宝宝不用长大。”他想了想，又换了个回答，“很快。”

“爸爸说长大了才能和你在一起。”周震南被他顶弄得声音都变调，缓了缓气息才接着说，“......可我没有听他的话。”

姚琛意识到小孩此刻的敏感心绪，稍稍离开他的身体，把人捞着坐起来看着他眼睛，用自己的手去够他的，与他指骨相吻：“宝宝乖，有我顶着，不会有人罚你。”

周震南听到他的承诺，长长呼出一口气，放下心来似的往他怀中靠：“那你可千万不能放手啊。”

姚琛点头，小孩就扶着他再次进入自己，咬着他肩膀一寸寸往下吞，体内的触感过于清晰，他溢出来急促的喘息像碾碎的玫瑰花瓣，汁液喷溅到姚琛身上，也是烫的。姚琛的呼吸也被他熨热，不管不顾地撞了进去，换得小孩柔软的鼻音都颤抖，手指拽紧他湿漉漉的发，声音含含糊糊的混着可怜味道：“......哥哥轻点。”

自然没有什么安全措施，姚琛给他清洗的时候，温水碰到伤口，惹得周震南又娇气的哭。

“下次别招惹了吧。”姚琛揉他耳朵。

周震南掀开眼皮看他，泪意未消，眼眶红红：“不要。”

表彰大会就在昆明开，进行到一半时，姚琛终于想起来讨一下奖赏。

“这次别又是社会服务了吧政委，我小半年没回北京了。”姚琛转着腕上的手表，半开玩笑地跟政委商量着假期。

“怎么，晋了军衔还学会讨价还价了？”赵政委算是看着姚琛成长起来的，原先姚琛刚进部队时就在他手下待过一年，小伙子各方面都没得挑，能力尤其拔尖，难得没变成兵痞，还是一身正气。

特战队把人要走的时候赵政委很是感慨了一阵。他们特战队干的都是隐姓埋名的危险事，十几年下来能留在身边的只有几块奖章和一身的伤，没想到姚琛毅然决然就去了，给他敬军礼的时候眼里燃着的热诚要满溢出来。

姚琛笑了笑，低头看了眼手表：“以前孑然一身，现在有牵挂了，就挺不一样的。”

赵政委没再调侃他，伸手拍了拍他的肩，都知道他走到这步不容易。

说句实话，当初姚琛被调到北京引起了不小的反应，部队里就没人觉得他俩能成，小孩心性不定，没准过几天就又爱上别人了。可谁想到周震南就这么坚持了两年，姚琛也真对个不大点的小孩动了真感情。

夏司令对小儿子宝贝得很。姚琛这几年被分配到那么多危险的任务，一方面是他自己积极要求，另一方面还有夏司令的意思在。可没人对司令有意见，人家大儿子夏之光入伍就进了特战队，也是从没挑过任务，也没人因为他的身份给过任何优待。

都是这样走过来的。

在藏区缉毒的时候，悍匪狡诈，将炸药捆在狗身上，半夜放狗来炸他们的营地。姚琛侧肋的伤就是那次留下的，被藏刀穿透了肋骨，在ICU里躺了近两个月，醒过来第一句话是问抓住人了没，第二句话就是千万别告诉他。

“真是了不起，这个跨境贩毒团伙已经抓了近两年，这次能一网打尽，褒奖少不了你们的。”赵政委收好老花镜，示意姚琛该上去接受表彰了，“半个月是有的，快去吧，姚中校。”

是写生的最后一天，在这儿待了一个多月，周震南已经跟镇子上的居民混熟了，他长得乖巧又格外嘴甜，现在要离开，不少阿嬷来给他送特产。小孩抱着满满一兜鲜花饼，只差一块小手绢就能上演挥泪离别的戏码，跟阿嬷们摆手说拜拜。

姚琛这次来昆明就是为了接受表彰，周震南也是今天才知道，不过是正好赶上自己在这儿，他就连夜先赶过来了。

表彰虽然安排在下午，但镇子离市里太远，姚琛还得开车回去，早上六点多就走了。小孩在他怀里迷迷糊糊的不撒手，姚琛含着他耳垂笑他，是不是身上不疼了？要真不放自己走就再来几次。吓得周震南赶紧推他，催他快走。

没请下假来，姚琛不敢许诺他什么，只说在昆明等他。小孩高高兴兴睡到中午，起来吃完饭就坐上了回去的车。

昆明是姚琛的第二故乡，他是这么告诉周震南的。一个是因为入伍时的火箭军基地就在这，再就是连着八次接受表彰也都在这。如今三十岁，得到了他，也是在这。

等周震南到了他们基地，表彰已经结束了。小孩只拎了一个行李箱，坐在班车上从窗户里探出一只小手来挥挥。

姚琛站在路边等他下车，接住扑到怀里的人，抱着他转了个圈。周震南摸着他胸口很有质感的勋章，眼睛闪闪发亮：“好漂亮呀。”

姚琛就捏他圆润的鼻子：“回去都给你。”小孩在他脸上啵了一口，先问这次有没有假期。

“有，十七天。”姚琛给他把卫衣帽子兜上小脑袋，然后直接亲他。小孩兴奋的欢呼被堵在口中，连带空气都被姚琛掠走，酡红着脸倚在他肩窝，小臂软软地垂下来，漏出一点喘息。

赵政委出来看见俩人，咳了一声：“姚琛。”

小孩瞬间醒转，推着他要下来，姚琛松了手，把人挡在身后，大声答到。周震南又羞又恼，深呼吸了半天才抬起了头：“赵伯伯。”

“南南都长这么大啦。”老者笑眯眯的，右手在不到一米的位置比划了一下，“赵伯伯第一次见你的时候你才这么高，刚会走路。”

周震南脸更红了，声音小小的：“我不记得呢。”这下连赵政委身后跟着的警卫员都笑了，姚琛揉揉他头发：“你记得才怪。”

“不记得没关系。”赵政委打趣他，“记得请赵伯伯喝喜酒就好。”

姚琛下意识想解释，被小孩拉住袖口，抢先回答：“我会跟爸爸讲的，摆酒一定请您！”

【黑择明】

“周震南没有叛逆期。”  
姚琛在接夏之光电话的时候，脑子里闪过这么个念头，于是他也这么说了。

“嗯？什么？”夏之光连连追问他，“去不去啊到底？”

姚琛回过神来：“队长，我好不容易要到的假，就没个停歇时候。”

“他们武装部会派专人驻守，你帮忙照看着点就行，主要是这次去拍兽首的也可能会有咱们的目标人物，需要你留心一下。”夏之光听他这个语气就知道他答应了，于是见好就收，“把小宝带上吧，他还没去过上海。”

这段时间整个南方都在倒春寒，气温陡降。姚琛考虑了好久，还是带上了周震南。

虽然妈妈祖籍在沪上，但周震南是第一次来上海。姚琛倒是来过几次，不过都是出任务来的，谈不上熟悉，带着小孩走街串巷找美食是不用指望了，领着他逛逛地标建筑倒是没问题。

晚上在外滩逛到十点半，周震南牵着他的手晃，已经表露出了深深的困意。小孩这两天有点感冒，姚琛把人捞到背上背着，放慢了速度，一边慢慢走着一边哄他先睡一会儿。

周震南的脸无意识地贴着颈蹭，在发懒。小手凉凉的，从姚琛衣领伸进去贴在他胸口摸。姚琛只当给他暖手，问宝宝冷不冷，我们找个地方坐坐好不好？

其实是刚刚才收到了准确情报，姚琛本来想把周震南送回酒店了再去，但持续传输的消息不断催促他快到，一看地点就在隔着几百米的会馆。

姚琛偏过头去贴他的小脸，周震南一感冒就容易发烧，把他一个人放在酒店自己实在不放心，想着他待在包间应该没问题，就带着小孩一起去了会馆。

是会员制，姚琛依照指示在路边的灯箱上拿到会员卡和邀请函，顺利进了会馆。侍者带领他们绕过平静的前厅，一条长长的走廊出现在眼前。  
布置并不高调，摆设多用暗沉的墨青色，拍卖会进行得很隐蔽，在会馆二楼一个不大的展厅。

周震南贴近姚琛的耳朵哈气闹他。姚琛就知道小孩现在睡意消散了，把人放下来，小声问他要不要进去看看？小孩点点头，自发挽上姚琛的胳膊，倚着他进了展厅。

“就位。随时可以开枪。”接收器里传来狙击手的声音。展厅很高，目测超过四米五，并不是传统的拍卖会固定座位的形式，来宾们自由活动，拍卖品就一项项直接摆在陈列柜中。

姚琛抬头环视了一圈，发现在西北角有一点红色一闪而过，是狙击手的瞄准镜发出的死亡信号。接收器是单向的，姚琛无法回应，于是他略微颔首，示意收到。参加拍卖会的人很多，武装部的人一定还没有找到嫌疑人，否则也不会在拍卖会进程过半时通知姚琛赶过来。

周震南向侍者要了一杯柳橙汁，他两手捧着刚要喝，被姚琛拦了下来：“杯壁太薄，容易碎。我叫他拿根吸管来。”小孩点头，乖乖站在原地等他。

姚琛拿着吸管回来时，远远就看见周震南正在跟一个中年男人讲话，那人很儒雅的样子，金丝边眼镜，墨蓝色西装。小孩聊得很开心的样子，眼睛眯出笑纹，给那人比了一个大拇指。

姚琛走到周震南身边停下，将吸管放进他的杯子里，递过去一个疑惑的眼神，周震南抢先向他介绍，眼睛亮闪闪的：“哥哥，这是徐先生，他对中国画很有研究，也去过北京好多次，我邀请他和我们一起逛后面的展览。”

姚琛收回审视的目光，向徐先生伸出手握了握。虎口无茧，掌心柔软，指腹和周震南一样有茧，姚琛知道，那是长期握画笔磨出来的，他警惕的神经放松下来：“您好，我是姚琛。”

徐先生露出一个和善的微笑：“我姓徐。不好意思，我接下来还有很重要的电话会议，恐怕不能答应周先生的请求。和周先生聊天很愉快，希望以后还能见面。”

第一次被叫周先生，小孩有点不好意思，他捏了捏自己的耳垂。可也不能耽误别人的工作，于是周震南点头，问出了最后一个问题：“徐先生，您刚刚说去过很多次圆明园作观察，那您还记不记得大水法左侧那对石鱼的眼睛是什么颜色？青灰色？还是白色？我忘记了。”

徐先生仍旧笑得和善，没露出一点不快：“那对石鱼可没有眼睛，周先生下次要看仔细了。”

“是我记错啦。”周震南脸颊红红，愈发不好意思，“冒犯徐先生了，您先去忙吧。”

徐先生走出了好几步，渐渐隐入人群中。周震南转过身来，对着姚琛甜甜一笑。姚琛转头看向狙击手，示意就是他。

“准备就绪。”狙击手冷静回复。

“宝宝，过来。”姚琛突然叫他，周震南不明所以向前一步，下一秒就被姚琛压进了怀里，他温热的掌心捂上小孩的耳朵，周震南耳边就只剩下了咚咚的心跳声。

一发子弹穿透了徐先生的后脑，被划破的空气发出极细微的“噗嗤”一声。身旁早有其他人待命。见他身形一滞，立即靠近将人制住，带离了会场。

回酒店时已经将近两点，周震南困得脑袋一点一点的，姚琛把人从车里抱出来，小孩自发将手绕上他脖颈，枕在他肩上哼哼唧唧的犯困，乖得不得了。

夏之光的电话又打过来了，姚琛没挂，抱着小孩爬楼梯，接了电话放轻声音：“还有什么事吗，队长？咱们都是北京时间吧。”

“诶你是怎么认出来的？还真就是那个姓徐的，从缅甸跑出来仨月了。”夏之光精神抖擞，仿佛意识不到已经凌晨两点了，“他露出破绽了吗？”

周震南皱着眉嘟囔了一句：“哥你好吵。”被夏之光听到，连连追问小孩怎么现在还没睡觉。

“他什么破绽都没有。”周震南揉着眼睛，一字一句地跟他哥报告，“他对国画真的了解很多，我邀请他跟我们一起是真心的，我怎么知道他是个贩毒的，你之前打电话不是只说了兽首的事。”说完就把电话推给姚琛，催他快回去，困得不行要睡觉了。

姚琛哄着人说好，挂电话之前还是告诉了夏之光：“石鱼是没有眼睛，可找到的那对是右侧的。宝宝之前得奖的画就是画的那对鱼。”

夏之光哈哈大笑：“这就是小宝的叛逆，他什么都知道，但是他不告诉你他知道。”

【粉色苏打】  
姚琛最近去了广州，那边要举行一个国际上的商业大会，来了不少政要，从北京四个基地都调了好几批人过去。

又是好几天没见。此时周震南窝在沙发里给姚琛打视频电话，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，穿着姚琛的衬衣，举着手给他看削铅笔的时候指头上划破的伤。圆润的指尖洇出一点点血的红色，小孩瞥着屏幕吮自己的指尖，皱着鼻子一叠声喊痛。

姚琛接收到他的眼波，陪着他闹，在那头向他吹气，说哥哥吹吹就不痛了。于是周震南愈发来劲，装模作样地红了眼睛，捧着自己心口说哥哥快回来，手已经不痛了，这里痛。

姚琛看他眼皮挂着泪的样子只觉得可爱，故意逗他问哪里痛？哥哥怎么看不见？

小孩就把身上的衬衣解开两颗扣子，扒到左臂上堆着，露出还留着暗红吻痕的一片雪白柔软的胸脯，他幼白的手指戳上来，将那块暗红按出一点月白：“这里痛，哥哥看见了吗？”

姚琛的眸色霎时暗了，他缓了口气，用气声跟屏幕那边的人调情：“要的时候重一点就说疼，不给了又来勾，我看宝宝一点都不痛。”

周震南纤长的眼睫一眨一眨的，盛着要漫出眼眶的天真，假装听不懂他讲的话：“哥哥在说什么呀？”其实耳朵已经透红，可打定主意要勾他，哪有临时打退堂鼓的。

小孩此刻有了莫名的好胜心，他把手机放在沙发上，慢慢撑着自己爬起来，声音听在姚琛耳朵里是他自己意识不到的娇憨：“哥哥上次弄得我到现在还痛呢。”他站得稍微远一些，给姚琛看自己光裸的腿，衬衣下摆空荡荡的盖到腿根，遮住他挺翘的屁股，但遮不住层层交叠的青紫指痕，在他瓷白的肌肤上模糊成画。

“哥哥是不是用了我的颜料？怎么也在我身上落笔。你要涂山水吗？”周震南偏头在肩膀上蹭了一下脸，声音有些湿了，“画画也没关系，我还有好多地方是空白的。”他躺倒在地毯上，衬衣已经褪掉，露出完好的背。也并不怎么完好，蝴蝶骨上还有两处未消散的齿痕。

窗帘没拉严实，西斜的夕阳把着窗框跃进来，扑到周震南的背上，给他镀一层闪耀的暖金。小孩翻个身过来够手机，声音模糊成一团，只说给姚琛听：“好想你喔。”

车子快到目的地，指挥员要下达指令了，姚琛摁着左耳的耳机快速说了一句话，挂掉了通讯。周震南对着黑掉的屏幕呆呆的，反应了好久才回过神来，哥哥说回来之后要让我下不来床，我要不要帮他快快实现。他为这个想法羞红了脸，又觉得是个好主意，把自己逗得开怀。

下飞机时已是晚上十点，姚琛那边也结束了。其实在机场就接到过一次他的电话，周震南为了不提前泄露惊喜，匆匆挂掉了，此刻坐在计程车上，小孩终于有空和他周旋几分钟。

姚琛讲荤话逗他，问宝宝没有哥哥晚上睡得着吗？周震南仗着电波足够幽长，讲话也带了点嚣张，他搭着手机放出一声喘，如愿听到那边呼吸变沉：“我觉得哥哥没有我才睡不着。”

司机频繁地透过后视镜瞄他，大概以为他还是个学生仔，眼神带上一点可惜味道。被周震南看见，睁圆了眼睛瞪回去，挂掉电话就鼓着脸催他：“叔叔快点快点，慢了我就赶不到他前面了。”看司机欲言又止的模样，小孩倒是坦坦荡荡的，眨眨眼睛笑得狡黠，“不是情人，是男朋友。”

倒不至于还是住招待所，这次他们军官都被统一安置在酒店里。周震南早有准备，拿着他哥给开的通行证直奔前台，问姚中校住哪一间。前台的接待对他的目的存疑，小孩掏出身份证表示自己已经成年，一双眼睛此刻写满纯真简直连自己都瞒过去：“我来找我哥哥呀。”

自然是顺利骗过接待。拿到房卡，周震南的好心情也不再掩饰，蹦蹦跳跳地进了电梯。

姚琛回酒店时早过了整点，他掏出房卡刚要靠上门锁，随即敏锐地发现屋内亮着的灯透过门缝透出来，于是他将搭在手臂上的常服扔到地上，旋开门摸了进去。

哪有什么贼，只有一个喝了酒的奶团子浮在床上，套着姚琛的浅蓝色T恤衫，背部线条圆润，突出的骨节包裹在丰腴的皮肉里，支撑起一个绵软的小孩。他光裸着两条腿和白色被褥纠缠在一起，胸膛均匀地起伏着睡得纯熟，全然没有任何忌惮。

空气里飘着甜腻的果酒气味。姚琛在家时从来没让小孩喝过酒，这下子惊吓大过惊喜。他放轻脚步来到床边，周震南手里还攥着空酒瓶，桃子气泡酒闻起来很香，但其实只有九度，姚琛放下心来松了口气，不清楚是他喝得多还是洒得更多，小孩绯红的小脸比被酒洇湿的床单还粉。

房间里没开空调，姚琛后知后觉地感到潮热。他向小孩靠得更近，直到满含果味香甜的气息也扑进他的口鼻。周震南尚在梦里，被他靠近就下意识张开口相迎。姚琛攫住他唇舌吮吸，双手钻进小孩的衣服领口里，顺着脊骨一节一节捋下去，把他从T恤里完整地剥出来。

吻了许多次还是没学会过如何换气，周震南将自己憋醒，睁开朦胧的双眼看见熟悉的人就在眼前，他还以为是在梦里，自发地搂上姚琛脖颈，学着他吮自己的动作去抢他口中的氧气。

姚琛察觉到小孩的主动，更加重了在他背上揉捏的力度。直到连亲吻都堵不住他的呻吟，周震南的声音变得好湿，放出细密的喘息，摆着腰腹往姚琛身上贴。姚琛却没有一点放过他的意思，一手揽着他，另一只手摸过腰窝，顺着圆润的曲线向他腿根捏去。

周震南温热的身体越来越烫，心脏也是。他双手攀在姚琛身上，在他伸进手指的瞬间抖得要失控，小小的手掌蜷起又张开，无力地握住一团湿软的空气又放走，试图借一点力量控制住呻吟。姚琛当然不会给他这个机会，紧接着又塞进一根手指，含着他的下唇吮那点甜味，不清楚是残留的酒还是他涂了什么唇膏，只觉得小孩好香好甜。

姚琛的手指在他身体里作乱，带得他情动，很快就足够湿润，搅出浅浅淡淡的水声来，粘稠的液体顺着腿根流下去，在他腿间腻成一片潮热。姚琛不会弄伤他，搂着小孩贴近自己，手上的动作停下了，哄着他睁眼睛。周震南心口火烧得难受，再睁开眼睛才好像醒过来一些似的，把柔软的舌头吐出来一点点去舔他的唇，要姚琛继续。

没有解释自己是怎样来了广州，周震南一心想着怎么劝姚琛继续下去。小孩醉得晕乎乎，有些着急地伸下手去摸他，此时解不开皮带简直急得要哭，姚琛的热烫就抵在他腿间，打定主意要看他失措，根本不帮忙，继续耐心地给他扩张。

周震南被他一点点掰碎了揉开了，化成一团泛着嫣红的馥郁酒糟，捞不起拢不住，全身泛着潮红向被子里流去。情欲轻易潮涌，将他推着在快感里浮沉，小孩把自己绷成一张柔软的弓，等着他来拨那根岌岌可危的弦。

够湿了，够软了。  
他全身心倚靠在姚琛身上，用气声在他耳边重复，哥哥进来吧，来亲亲我。此时的周震南完全不像一个小孩，哪有小孩会说出这样的邀请。

他不用刻意做什么媚态，抿着唇承受被进入快感的样子就足够勾人。姚琛扼着他双腕挤进去，感受小孩敏感身体带来的快意，被填得太满，周震南话都说不出一句，从鼻腔发出一声柔软的叹息。姚琛挑他最受不住的地方一连顶了好几下，小孩就轻易投降，无法自抑地抖着身子放出细密的喘息。

不能拥抱很缺失安全感，小孩艰难地组织语言要抱，要姚琛说爱他，一句哥哥喊得十足柔软。姚琛将他捧起更贴近自己，他愈是百依百顺姚琛就愈是想弄坏他，平时完全见不到端倪的暴虐因子会在此刻完全暴露，隐忍的眉头显出压抑的性感，吮着他颈侧的肌肤顶到最深处。

周震南抱着他的双臂很快脱力，姚琛动的又狠又急，在他身体里冲撞时没半点温柔可言。他熟知他的敏感点，碾过那处凸起的软肉时刻意加深力道，尖锐的快感冲顶而来，将周震南整个人浇得透湿。体内的触感太清晰，连凸起的脉络都被感知到，小孩难挨地哭出来，不受控地下坠，却被进得更深，和姚琛呼吸纠缠着说好痛。

姚琛刻意勾他讲话，退出一些来很慢地顶弄他，叼着他乳尖舔咬，又将他笔直的腿叠在身前压着人往里撞。周震南在姚琛怀中颤抖，手指插进他头发无意识地缓缓按压着，直捏得姚琛眸色又暗了几分。

小孩缓过那一阵之后，他这样温和的顶弄又显得太磨人，于是他勾着姚琛的脖颈向下拉，自己挺起腰腹去蹭他。姚琛把他牢牢抱在怀里，听他黏腻的哭腔坠着沉甸甸的依赖往自己身上压， 听他软软糯糯的声音说哥哥想怎么样都可以，听他满腔满腹的爱意不知道怎样表达才好只会笨拙地讨吻。

周震南全身心都依赖着他，每一声哥哥都叫得缠绵又缱绻，他不需要用旁的伎俩，因为姚琛满心满眼都只他一个。姚琛拥抱他像拥抱一片云，染着温柔月光的绵软的云，那么小那么柔，要融化在他怀里。

姚琛喊宝宝睁眼，望进他染满情欲的眼睛，这时的亲吻最温柔，要与他共享高潮时的呼吸。留在他身体里之后姚琛珍惜地吻他眼皮，小孩困倦得懒在他怀里，手也抬不起。姚琛抱着他进了浴室，这样不会怀孕，但要好好清洗，留得太久会搞得小孩肚子痛。

周震南洗完澡窝在姚琛怀里，全身都出汗，蒸出一身粉嫩痕迹，也把酒气散个干净。姚琛对他有百分之两百的耐心，做他最安全的保护壳，将小小的人仔细拢在怀里，一点都不给人看去。

周震南耳边有他沉稳的心跳声一鼓一鼓，于是挠一挠他的背，示意他低一下头。姚琛低头望他，小孩迷瞪着眼不甚清醒，昏昏沉沉地讨一个吻。姚琛吮着他唇瓣，觉得还是甜得很，不是什么别的化学甜剂，是周震南本身浸染的甜蜜，捏一捏揉一揉就溢出来的鲜甜汁水。

“好喜欢你。”小孩的声音黏在喉咙里，抱着他撒娇。

回应他的是更加温柔的亲吻。  
“我知道。”

end.


End file.
